


A bitter end is a sweet beginning

by Nika_dww



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur is only there for a brief second, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_dww/pseuds/Nika_dww
Summary: Eret visits the crater in L'Manberg and memories of the past become overwhelming.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A bitter end is a sweet beginning

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be. 

When Eret left the castle on a sudden impulse, they didn’t know why, but something drew them towards L’Manberg. They hung their head low, even though the darkness covered them they didn’t want to be seen. A branch snapped in the distance and they picked up the pace, their heels clacking on the Prime Path. The ruins of the once great nation towered over them, making them feel powerless and guilty, reminding them at the very moment everything fell apart. They were the one who caused it. 

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be. 

They stood at the edge of the sign of mass destruction. Something that was never meant to be, whispered the voice that they heard in their head countless of times before. The voice of Wilbur Soot, their last words marked his as well. 

The air was humid that night. The smell of ashes still lingering in their nose, long after the explosion still making them lightheaded. They looked down at their shoulders, the cape suddenly felt heavy on their back. 

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be. 

They held their cape in their hand, holding it just above the deepness. They looked into the hole, the absolute emptiness under them and with a gentle smile they let the piece of cloth from their grip. 

They didn’t remember when the tears started falling but they knew they never wiped their eyes this much before. Not even after the sudden overwhelming feeling of consequences that followed their betrayal. Betrayal, they whispered into the darkness, like they thought this could erase the memory, take the meaning away of the word they hated with all of their guts. 

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be. 

They felt like someone was watching them. They knew nobody would come here, after everything that had happened they were trying to pick up the pieces of their sanity. They knew better than to open the fresh wounds once more. They knew better than Eret. The wounds they thought were healed long ago were gashing up blood and regret now, leaving a pool of feelings at their feet. 

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be. 

Their eyes fell to the bottom of the hole once more. The flag looking back at them, its presence felt oddly inviting. They hung their head low once again, avoiding the burning gaze of L’Manberg. They felt powerless. Even after they purposely left it, the nation still ties them to its grounds.

They shook their head in defeat, the movement causing the usually neatly secured crown from their head to slip into the hungry emptiness below. Eret watched the representation of their power fall into the hands of something they so deeply wanted to run away from. They didn’t feel anything when they heard the jewel hitting the bottom. 

The crater was bigger than they remembered it to be, and they were standing right on the edge of it. They looked up at the stream blue sky, searching for the long forgotten feeling of safety. Now cape and crownless, under the stars they looked like any normal person. They felt like when they first joined Wilbur, when they still believed that L’Manberg could be the start of something great. When it was still meant to be. 

When they realized L’Manberg is slowly consuming all of them they felt the need to break free, now they wanted nothing else but to be part of the crater below their feet. To be one with the flag, singing the bittersweet melodies of their anthem. To be one with the ashes that cover the dried blood on the side of the walls. To be one with Wilbur, to be one with the unfinished symphony, to be one with the emptiness, to be nothing. 

They closed their eyes, shivering legs inching away from the memories buried deep under the name of remembrance. They took a deep breath, the taste of bittersweet agony leaving their lips. 

Over the hills the sun was about to rise, painting the top of the ruins red. They looked at their castle, then back at the emptiness below their feet. They knew what was about to come, but this time they have a chance to stop it. L’Manberg taught them of power and weakness, taught them of revenge and forgiveness, but most importantly, it taught them that they alway have a chance. 

And Eret was running, but for the first time they weren’t running away from the future. From afar, they looked like a kid again, someone without regrets and responsibilities, someone who wasn’t just a traitor anymore, someone who is willing to change in the name of something good.  
And when Eret looked behind their shoulder, they saw Ghostbur gently placing some blue on the spot they were standing just a minute ago. 

The crater didn’t seem so big anymore.


End file.
